Jump Then Fall
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: The flock is at Dr. M's and Max is listening to Ella's IPod when a certain song catches her attention. First fic. Kinda one-sided Fax because you only see the one side. R


**So this is my first fic. Go easy on me. The song is Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift. It's such a good song. I recommend it.**

**The Flock is at Dr. Martinez's, Max's mom, and Max is listening to Ella's IPod and thinking about everyone's favorite dark, mysterious bird-boy.**

**So…. here goes nothin**

* * *

_I like the way you sound in the morning,  
we're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard_

Fang's voice in the morning is so…. sexy. There's no other word for it. His laugh, rare as it may be, is the best noise. Ever.

_I like the way I can't keep my focus,  
I watch you talk you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together  
_

Whenever he's there, I can't pay attention. I just stare. Can't form coherent thoughts. He might notice. I don't know. 24/7 I'm thinking we should be together. Like that's ever gonna happen

_every time you smile, I smile_

So true. It's rare for Fang to smile, but when he does it's contagious **(AN- Have you ever heard the song Contagious by Boys Like Girls? Good song)**

_and every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_whoa I'm feeling you baby  
don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me  
baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
say that you wanna be with me too  
cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

It's, actually, me that's afraid, but with good reason. I'm never gonna leave, but I can't say the same for him. I wish he would just come out and say those THREE LITTLE WORDS!

_well I like the way your hair falls in your face  
you got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh,_  
_I've never been so wrapped up,  
honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted_

His hair just makes him more mysterious, more, dare I say it, HOT! He does have the keys to me, but I don't think he realizes that. I can't do anything without him here. He's my right ha—wing guy. That time when he left, I could barely function correctly. I've never felt this way. It confuses me. He IS everything I ever wanted. Everything I'll ever need.

_I had time to think it oh-over and all I can say is come closer,  
take a deep breath and jump then fall into me_

I have had more time to think it over, and I've realized that I made a big mistake in running away. I NEED him. I just wish I had the courage to tell him that.

_every time you smile, I smile  
and every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_whoa I'm feeling you baby_  
_don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me_  
_baby, I'm never gonna leave you,_  
_say that you wanna be with me too_  
_cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

_the bottoms gonna drop out from under our feet_  
_I'll catch you, I'll catch you_

I probably wouldn't need to catch Fang, but I would if I had to.

_when people say things that bring you to your knees,  
I'll catch you_

Again, probably not going to happen, but if it did I'd be there for him.

_the time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
but I'll hold you through the night until you smile_

Fang doesn't show weakness, but if he did I would hold him until that rare smile brightened up his face. Or maybe just forever. I think I'll go with forever

_whoa I need you baby  
don't be afraid please  
jump then fall, jump then fall into me_  
_baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
say that you wanna be with me too  
cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

_jump then fall baby_  
_jump then fall into me, into me_

_every time you smile, I smile_  
_and every time you shine, I'll shine_  
_and every time you're here baby, I'll show you, I'll show you_  
_you can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me_

That song just put everything into perspective. I really do need Fang. Always. Forever. I really shouldn't have run. In the cave or at the dock. And I was going to tell him.

"DINNER!"

….After dinner

* * *

So how was it? BTW when I said "here goes nothing" I was listening to the song HereGoesNothin by NeverShoutNever. Awesome song. Listen to it.

R&R?


End file.
